


Last Christmas

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Last Christmas by Wham!, Lotidge, M/M, SHIDGE, based off the song by Wham!, kallura, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: It hurt. The smiles. The looks. The kisses. The rings on their fingers.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance loved coming to the annual Christmas meetup. He loved the food, the lights, the atmosphere. Today shouldn’t have been any different.

But it was. And it was all Keith’s fault.

A day before last year’s celebration he’d confessed to Keith. About the crush he’d had on him since their Garrison days and how it’d only grown, gotten stronger, since their time together as Paladins.

Keith had left him standing there in the snow with his heart in his hands.

The next day Lance saw Allura and Keith together. He saw the soft looks and smiles both of them gave each other. It hurt to look at them.

Even now, it hurt. The smiles. The looks. The kisses. The rings on their fingers.

Lance’s heart gave a painful squeeze, exploding into a billion snowflakes. Just like last Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor hated Christmas. It reminded him of his childhood- the fights, the divorce, the bare Christmas tree with no presents.

After he’d met Katie, he slowly grew to love it- and her. He loved how her eyes lit up, glowing with childish delight or burned softly like a flame. The soft smiles and hugs she gave him that warmed his icy bones.

That all changed when they met Shiro.

Katie barely had any time for him and when she did, she always had Shiro by her side. It was disgusting watching Shiro give Katie these soft looks and smiles. To watch her eyes sparkle at the sight of him.

It only grew worse as they became closer. Suddenly, it seemed as if Shiro was her whole world. And she, his. Lotor hated it. Hated Christmas- hated  _ her _ . But couldn’t.

Even now, he couldn’t hate her. Even now, as Shiro proposed to her, Lotor still loved Katie.

His heart slowly,  _ painfully _ , turning to ice as she accepted.


End file.
